Owoc granatu
by kottkvarn
Summary: Sherlock znał Johna zanim miał możliwość go poznawać. Dzięki jednemu spojrzeniu wiedział o jego całej przeszłości i teraźniejszości. Jego duszę poznał po pyle na butach oraz sposobie, w jaki zaciskał dłonie. / Johnlock, niszczące uzależnienie, psychodeliczna i piękna wizja świata. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.


Witajcie ponownie,

wracam z tłumaczeniem fanficka. Autorka oczarowała mnie swoimi opisami i ostatecznie ujęła igraniem z emocjami trzeźwego czytelnika. Podeszłam do tego naprawdę poważnie. Tekst był bardzo złożony, zawiłe metafory należało najpierw zrozumieć, żeby trafnie oddać, o co najprawdopodobniej chodziło autorce. Pragnę bardzo mocno podziękować moim dwóm wspaniałym przyjaciółkom za cierpliwość do mnie i nieocenioną pomoc przy poprawkach.

Miłego czytania,  
Kottkvarn

* * *

**Tytuł oryginału: **_Pomegrante Grenade_

**Autor: **KillNatalie

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania w profilu.**

**Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.**

**Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: **kottkvarn

**Konsultacja językowa:** theterynai

**Korekta:** world-lush-in-bloom

**Owoc granatu**

Dłonie pełne tabletek, róż, implozja neuronów, owoc granatu (1). Ręka wypełniona różowymi tabletkami. Bawi się nimi między palcami. Trumf-trumf, misia-bela, Sherlock znalazł przyjaciela. Jego żyły pulsują, wprawiając całe jestestwo w drżący rytm. Tę istotę zamkniętą w więzienie z żeber w zamian za pręty, przechodzącą trzęsienie ziemi, burzę z piorunami, 8.9 w skali Richtera. _Och, Boże Święty._ Wywraca się, wylewając herbatę obok kominka, zrzucając chleb, przecierając zarzyganą ręką poskręcane włosy. _O Boże_, znajduje się na takich wyżynach, że nie ma dla niego znaczenia, że wciąż nie śpi, że w dzień później nadal będzie tak śpiący, że będzie tak cholernie żałośnie znudzony.

Sherlock znał Johna zanim miał możliwość go poznawać. Dzięki jednemu spojrzeniu wiedział o jego całej przeszłości i teraźniejszości. Jego duszę poznał po pyle na butach oraz sposobie, w jaki zaciskał dłonie. Gdy mrugnął, zamiatając rzęsami ten widok do swojego umysłu, wiedział, że mózg Johna nigdy nie tknęły tabletki, a między jego zębami nigdy nie znalazła się żadna bletka. I wiedział, że świadomość Johna nigdy nie wirowała nieprzytomnie w zupie z podstawowych potrzeb. Więc gdy Sherlock zawijał jedną z czerwonych tabletek w dziesięciofuntowy papier i rozgniatał ją pistoletem w galaktykę drobnych konstelacji, robił to w przytulnym osamotnieniu własnego pokoju. Zwinął papierową rurkę, pochylił głowę i zaciągnął się Andromedą. Wciągnął gwiazdy, topiąc nudę w milionie małych galaktyk.

Słońce wychyliło się ponad horyzont jak potwór wyciągający się na pazurach przez szczelinę w ziemi. I był tam Sherlock. Rozbudzony i czujny od trzech rewolucji płonącej atmosfery. Grający na skrzypcach tak długo, że instrument wył, a mięśnie trzeszczały. John krzyczał przez ścianę, żeby przestał, jest wcześnie, Sherlocku proszę, jednak jeżeli ten głos rzeczywiście wczołgał się do pieczary ucha muzyka, to zgubił się w niej i tam umarł zupełnie.

Pochylał smyczek nad strunami instrumentu w tył, w przód i w tył, kołysząc nim jak papierową łódką na czarnym morzu. Tak długo, aż skrzypce stały się językiem echa istotnego głosu w jego duszy. _Głowa mnie boli, co rani serce moje._

Słońce zachodzi. Jego dłoń mocno się poci. Różowy wierzch oblewający pigułki sączy się w bruzdy jego ręki i wypełnia je krwawą rzeką. _Trumf-trumf, misia-bela_, połyka jedną z pigułek na cela. Rozszczepia się jądro atomu.

John odzyskuje świadomość i wzdryga się jak ukłuty szpilką.

- Psia krew… Sherlock? Czego _chcesz_?

John usiłował wymacać swój budzik i jego dłoń bezradnie plasnęła na czarne pudełko jak dusząca się bez wody ryba. W końcu udało mu się chwycić zegarek i przyciągnąć go bliżej swojego nosa. Elektroniczne cyfry, czerwone jak truskawki, wskazywały na trzydzieści po drugiej. John nie wiedział, czy się śmiać, czy płakać.

- Boli cię ramię – obecność Sherlocka była dla Johna jak uderzenie obuchem w plecy. -Niemal go czuł, człowieka z włoskami nerwów, nie dotykającego, nie poruszającego się, niemal surrealistycznego w swoim bezruchu.

John schował twarz w poduszkę, walcząc z materiałem wlewającym mu się do otwartych ust.

- Jest trzydzieści po drugiej – wydusił, wydając przy tym zdławiony dźwięk podobny do śmiechu. – Prawie udało mi się zasnąć, a ty obudziłeś mnie trzydzieści po drugiej.

- Tutaj – powiedział Sherlock, wciskając środkowy i wskazujący palec w miejsce pomiędzy ramieniem a szyją Johna. Mężczyzna jęknął cicho. – Boli cię dokładnie w tym miejscu, prawda?

Mięsień napiął się pod palcem Sherlocka.

- Sher…

- To właśnie dlatego nie możesz zasnąć, zgadza się? – Sherlock mówił bardzo szybko, głosem głębokim, huczącym jak lawina skał. Jakby był podłączony do akumulatora nastawionego na pełną moc.

John złapał jedną z poduszek i przytulił się do niej tak, że prawie zakrywała mu nos.

- Jesteś naćpany – westchnął, wdychając delikatny zapach materiału. W jego głosie było słychać zmęczenie. - Kompletnie naćpany.

Sherlock zabrał swoje palce ruchem przypominającym wyciąganie strzykawki. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. John oczekiwał potoku słów wylewających się zza zębów detektywa - potopu niezgłębionego intelektu, jak niektórzy sądzili - lecz mruczący głos nieoczekiwanie skręcił, zwolnił i zamilkł.

- Dobranoc, John.

I nicość pochłonęła Johna jak człowieka wrzuconego w morską otchłań.

Rano oczy Sherlocka są czerwone, usta wyschnięte, stawy skrzypią i bolą jak wrażliwe, popękane kości. Sączył herbatę, przechadzając się korytarzami Pałacu Myśli. Dotykał palcami skórzanych grzbietów książek okupujących wyimaginowaną bibliotekę. Wybrał jeden z tytułów i spróbował go otworzyć, jednak książka pozostała zamknięta. W rzeczywistości prawie nie książka, bardziej sześcienna bryła. Herbata parzyła jego usta, ale on tego nie zauważał. Niewinnie różowa tabletka znów rozpuszczała się na jego języku. Zlizał z dłoni resztkę jej koloru.

Trumf-trumf, misia-bela, przełykał właśnie odrobinę spełnienia. Owinął rękę dookoła podłokietnika fotela, wbijając czubki palców w skórzane obicie jak człowiek usiłujący utrzymać się na krawędzi urwiska. Jego ciało było bezsilne i ociężałe, a szlafrok niedbale rozrzucony na boki. Ujeżdżanie świadomości pod wpływem narkotyku było dla Sherlocka jak tracenie równowagi na samym szczycie wirującego wzgórza lub potykanie się o jego wystający, górzysty łuk. Dostrzegał daleki horyzont armii drzew i niebo płonące od zachodu słońca. Czuł cudowny powiew chłodnego wiatru, przynoszącego ulgę jego spoconej twarzy. Wyskoczył w powietrze, łapiąc we włosy promienie słońca i był w tym zwykłym ziemskim stworzeniem. Zwyczajnie był, był, był.

Sherlock żyje dla bycia na haju i na pewno kiedyś zginie w tej monochromatycznej tęczy półświadomości, ale jeszcze nie dzisiaj. Wrócił do realności z odrobiną śniegu na czubku palca. Był pewien, że John je słyszał - te pociągnięcia zapychającego się nosa, śluzowate następstwa ćpania i dźwięki nagłego podniecenia wywołanego narkotykiem. Jednak jeżeli rzeczywiście słyszał, zepchnął to wszystko w najciemniejszy kąt swojego umysłu.

- John – głos Sherlocka wbił się w plecy Johna jak strzała.

- Słucham?

- Boli cię ramię – głos Sherlocka był szemrzącym strumieniem, bardzo bliskim do nienaturalnie stałego i miękkiego dźwięku. – I cierpisz na ból głowy – dodał.

- Tak – odpowiedział John. – A tobie potrzebne jest hobby. Coś cichego, coś do czego nie będziesz mnie angażował – nakrył głowę poduszką.

Palec znów wylądował na jego ramieniu. Wbił się w napięty mięsień jak patyk rzucony w piach tak, że stanął w nim na sztorc. W swoich destrukcyjnych dziwactwach Sherlock był jak dziecko: niedający o sobie zapomnieć, zarzucający gradobiciem pytań i udzielający wspaniałych, przerażających odpowiedzi. John przekręcił ramię i przewrócił się na łóżku w jego stronę. Oczekiwał, że będą leżeć z Sherlockiem nos w nos, atakując swoją prywatność jak dwie kule energii. Jednak kiedy jego oczy napotkały skrzące się w świetle sączącego się przez szparę w zasłonach księżyca, oczy Holmesa, rozdzieliło ich maleńkie wzgórze z prześcieradła. Spojrzenie Sherlocka było wielkie i zaciekawione, ciemne brwi zjechały się ku sobie, a włosy przywodziły na myśl zwęgloną łąkę.

- Przepracowywałeś się – zauważył Sherlock.

- Nie, nie przepracowywałem się.

- Nie masz predyspozycji do bólów mięśni i głowy.

- Nie, wydaje mi się, że nie. Nie wiem.

Sherlock wypuścił powietrze przez nos.

- Więc dlaczego cię bolą?

- Jakie to ma znaczenie? - John niecierpliwie machnął ręką. – Ludzie cierpią. Czują ból.

_ Bez powodu. _Palce białe jak kość, białe jak sięgająca nieba brzoza, dotknęły kącików nieruchomych, zbyt nieruchomych ust Sherlocka. Później sięgnęły oczu drżących jak woda pod powierzchnią zamarzniętego jeziora. Jego skóra była biała, włosy w odcieniu czarnego atramentu, a ciało tak wychudzone, że składało się niemal wyłącznie na szkielet. Istota Sherlocka była jak zimowy pejzaż białych pól. John czuł, że Sherlock obserwuje go, rozbiera go do naga, ogałaca z prywatności swoją intuicją i inteligencją.

- Ludzie czasami cierpią bez powodu – westchnął, próbując przerwać tę inwigilację.

Sherlock mrugnął z wysiłkiem.

- Nie ty.

W pewnym sensie John odpłynął w sen i głos Sherlocka przemienił się w ciche nucenie pod nosem. Następnego ranka obudził go dźwięk Holmesa wymiotującego w łazience i pomyślał mętnie, że czuje się równie źle.

Do śniadania usiedli w ciszy. Ręce Sherlocka drżały zbyt mocno, by utrzymać kanapkę. John zaciskał zęby, walcząc z bólem zesztywniałego ramienia i uczuciem palenia w żołądku. W końcu Sherlock porzucił jedzenie i zaczął czytać gazetę. Skrzywił się jednak i zgniótł ją w kulkę. John wstał po coś na ból głowy.

Gdy noc spowiła niebo ciemnym prześcieradłem, John leżał rozbudzony w łóżku. Drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem, a po chwili łóżko poruszyło się delikatnie. Wreszcie poczuł na karku usta Sherlocka i haczykowate palce na swoim ramieniu. Czuł także podniecenie kokainą, pożogę na polu opium, tę pułapkę w gardle niczym tabletkę popitą śliną.Sherlock wydychał powietrze przez nos i John czuł na szyi jego oddech, delikatny jak jesienny powiew. Wsunął rękę w jego włosy, a usta scalił z jego koszulką od pidżamy.

- Przestań – powiedział ledwie słyszalnie John.

- Dlaczego?

John spróbował przełknąć ślinę, lecz jego usta były zupełnie suche.

- Jesteś uzależniony.

- Ty też – odpowiedział Sherlock głosem prawie ginącym w materiale koszulki Johna.

Palce Watsona wciąż bawiły się kosmykami jego włosów.

- Wiem – powiedział.

Ucisk dłoni na jego ramieniu stał się lekki jak suchy liść. John odchrząknął.

- Więc co teraz? – zapytał. - Co mnie teraz boli?

Nacisk z jego pleców zniknął.John czuł jak Sherlock poruszył się, nosem kreśląc ścieżki na jego plecach, linię którą nim wyznaczał i usta muskające nagą skórę na jego karku dotykiem delikatnym jak niemowlęcy oddech. Wysunął palce z poplątanych włosów Holmesa. Coś drgnęło w Johnie, zaczęło rosnąć, nabrzmiewać. Jednak kiedy ból stawał się nie do zniesienia, zniknął. Krwiożercza płonąca burza elektryczna, ryczące tsunami, niszczący tajfun, który go zabił, teraz z powrotem przywrócił go do życia. Pocałunek, linia, dotyk, tabletka. Trumf-trumf, misia-bela. Rozchylone usta na jego skórze.

- Dobranoc, John.

* * *

(1) Wyjątkowo zgrabna gra słów nie znalazła odzwierciedlenia w naszym języku, ponieważ mamy do czynienia z homonimami (wyrazy brzmiące tak samo, lecz znaczące coś innego). W oryginale: _pomegrante _(granat – owoc) _grenade (granat – broń)_. Owoc granatu symbolizuje płodność, więc nie doszukuję się w tym dodatkowego znaczenia. [przyp. tłum.]

Z recenzji Sunshine: _Owoc granatu symbolizuje też ziarenka, którymi Hades przywiązał do siebie Persefonę, tak by musiała zawsze do niego wracać po czasie wyznaczonym przez matkę. Tu jest podobnie, Sherlock zawsze wraca w to samo miejsce, czy do narkotyków czy do John_a (...)


End file.
